The Wind Waker
by Dooma
Summary: In the Great Sea, there lived a boy, who was destined to become a hero. A Wind Waker novelization. First story!
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker

Outset island is beautiful. From the rope bridge to the house with the pig pen. all the grass is green and the forest on the very top of the island just completes the whole scene. the constant sound of sea gulls and the ocean makes you feel really good. Of course you are on an ocean, the great sea to be in fact. None of people on the island, or any other island know how it got there. I know how it got there, but don't tell anyone that.

So the story goes like this. Way back when, like really far back, the people of Hyrule lived in peace. Hyrule is a land of many different things, but the most well known is the triforce. An item made up of three triangles stacked like a pyramid. All three pieces are hidden across the land and when you put them together, they have the power to shape Hyrule. Anyways, they lived in peace with no evil or anything related. So when an evil man/beast to take the triforce they had no man/beast destroyed everthing in his path to hyrule castle. The triforce is hidden there and kept safe. He soon got to the castle and knew this land would be his, literally. The people of the castle thought that all hope was lost, they prayed to the goddesses to save them.

Not all hope was lost, there came a boy. A young boy that wore green clothing. He was very courageos and fought the evil man beast back to where he came from. That boy was then called the hero of time and again there was peace in the land of hyrule. The boy had to leave the land on another adventure in another land. After he left, the evil man/beast came from where he came from and sought to take the triforce once again. The people of hyrule were praying for the return of the hero, but no such hero came. What became of the land? None remain who know. As I have said, I do kind of know what happened. The gods flooded hyrule to keep the man/beast ganon at bay. They put a force field around it so it would be preserved. There is no way to the castle, but it is still there. it is trapped under the great sea and the mountain tops are the islands. The people of the islands dress boys in green for there 12 birthday. This to show them that anyone can courageous.

"Big brother!" shouted aryll. She walked out of her grandmas house and onto the front porch. The house is on the west side of the island and is the biggest of them. The east and west sides of the island are split by a bridge that spans water .outset is one of the biggest islands on the great sea. "Big brother!" aryll shouted again. Her grandma asked her to find link, her brother. He must be sleeping lazily some where."Big brother, where are you" she shouted once again. Aryll then took a deep breath through her nose. She smelled the flowers and the grass on the ground. She could also smell fresh bread coming from the house with the pig pen. They don't actually have any pigs , but you can tell the family wanted some.

"big brother" aryll yelled for a fourth time as she walked along the bridge separating the east and west sides of the island. She then tried to remember where she saw link last. Aryll remembered he was in grandmas house yesterday.

Flashback

"Im going to the lookout tower" link said

"okay, but you be careful link, I still don't think that thing is safe" said his grandma.

"Allright I'll be careful"said link as he opened the door and left the house.

Flashback over

That must be where link is, but now that it is clear, that is an odvious spot to find link "Big brother!" yelled aryll once more. She walked onto the dock leading to the lookout tower she walked along until there was a huge ladder. It led up the pole and to the top. She started to climb the ladder. It is links twelve birthday, therefore it is one of the most special days of his life. This is due to the fact that he comes of age. And this is also due to a fact that the legendary hero, the hero of time was this age when he fought the evil man/beast ganon. Grandma probably wants link so she can give him the new clothes. There is a reason though, it helps teach the boy of courage and remember the hero. Aryll finally got to the top of the ladder. We really need an elevator on this thing.

She looked and saw link. He was wearing his old crayfish pajamas and orange pants. His eyes were as blue as ever and his hair was his messy blond signature. It was really long and not kept well. Link is asleep, that is why he couldn't hear me. He was always really lazy. When hes not lazy, he can be very happy and caring. "Big brother" aryll said. Link stirred and then stopped. He stretched and put out his arms. He moaned as he sat up and opened his eyes. He looked at aryll and said" what is it?"

"Happy birthday link, and oh yeah grandma wants to see you" said aryll in an excited tone

Link walks over to the ladder and starts to climb down the ladder. He then gets to the bottom and jumps down the last few feet. He gets on the dock and walks across it he gets on the dirt path to his grandmas house." Happy birthday link" said a man pulling grass from his garden.

"Thank you" said link. He walked across the bridge and onto another dirt road. Everyone has been expecting his twelveth birthday. Link isn't looking forward to it though, but it makes his grandma happy if he is excited. He is looking forward to wielding a sword. Of course, there is no reason for wielding a sword at this point in time. You can cut grass and practice, but that's pretty much it. Link really has no idea why his grandma wants him for. She probably wants to give him his birthday present. It must be something important for sending aryll out looking for him. Link decides on a posible present as he opens the door to grandmas house. Link closes the door and lokks to see his grandma standing in the middle of the room.

"Happy birthday, link" his grandma says as she pulls him into a hug. " I got a present for you" she says. Grandma pulls out a box. Oh i really hope it is that new frisbee ive wanted for so long links thoughts are swimming through his head. Unfortunatly, it wasnt a frisbee. Instaed it was a green outfit. It had long sleeves that cover his whole arm. It had a brown belt with a gold swirl as the buckle. It had white pants and little brown boots. This is definately not what he was expecting. Link looked at his birthday present and almost frowned. It looked like it was going to be hot in this hot summer. Es pecially due to the hat. It is an odd hat that is similar to an elf hat. Link looks up at his grand ma and smiles a nervous one. He looks down and says"do i really have to where this?"

"Yes you do but only for the day"his grandma said

"fine, but thank you this has been a great birthday"said link

"Try it on" said grandma. She gestures to link. Link looks at the tunic and puts it on. He puts on the first shirt and it feels really warm. He puts on the pants and it feels even warmer. He then puts the tunic on and it feels really hot. Are they trying to kill me link thinks as he puts on his belt and boots. it cant get any warmer he thinks." you almost forgot your" link turns around and looks at his grandma. She is standing there with his hat in her hands. I guess i spoke too soon link thinks in his head. Link puts on the hat and feels it is way to hot. He feels like he is going to pass out. Luckily, he doesnt and that is good because then he would not be able to thank his grandma. Link looks up at his grandma and says" thank you grandma, i'm sure will be a great birthday"

" your welcome, link, oh and you should go see aryll, show her your birthday present. She probably has one for you to" said his grandma. Link then said he would and ran out the door to the front porch. Link walked onto the dirt and ran in his new boots. "holy crap, this is a very hot peice of clothing" link says aloud.

" I can imagine." link turns around and sees a girl. She is carrying a pot on her head"oh , and happy birthday link"

"Thank you." link says as he runs out onto the bridge. Link runs to the lookout tower and climbs theladder he gets to the ladder and climbs. He gets to the top and finds his sister waiting for him. " i am going to give you one of my most prized posessions, so be careful with it" said aryll as she pulls out a retractable telescope she hands it to link and link examins it. It is a very used tele scope that aryll has has had for a long time. " try it out" she says. She pointed out to the ocean. Link extends the telescope and looks into it. He can see other islands and all the ocean. "Isn't is beautiful Link, look! Is that a bird?" Aryll said. Link looked with the telescope to where she pointed. There was a bird, a huge bird. He zoomed in farther with the telescope and saw there was a girl in the birds claws. Link saw that she was not moving. She was not definitely not dead but unconscious. Then suddenly a cannonball flew beside it. Link was surprized and quickly looked to where the cannonball came from. There was a ship and was continually shooting cannonballs at the bird. The bird was dodging the shots with ease. "Shoot the bird!" says a man from the ship. The man was definitely a pirate with other pirates on the ship. Link saw them loading another cannonball into the cannon to shoot the bird. The bird was now flying over the forest at the top of the island. The pirates finish loading the cannonball into the cannon and shot it at the bird. The bird looked back at the pirate ship and saw the cannonball coming for it. The bird was to late and got hit in the face causing the bird to drop the girl forest. The girl fell and fell and fell for a long time. She neared the trees and then dropped into them. Link retracted the telescope and put it away. "You can keep the telescope it is my favorite thing." Aryll said. "Go save that girl." Link nodded his head and started for the ladder.

Link was now at the bottom of the ladder and walked across the dock. What could he do to save her. He was trying to remember what he needed to get to the forest. He remember that there were trees that blocked the way to the rope bridge spanning the two cliffs. A sword could probably cut those trees. He ran to the house with all the swords, Orca's house. He ran up to the door and opened it. He went through the doorway and closed the door. Link saw and old man in the middle of the room. He was wearing no shirt and was very skinny. He was wearing blue shorts and holding a spear in his hand. He also had a beard and little hair on his head. "Hello." said Orca. "And Happy Birthday Link."

"Thank you." said Link.

"Would you like to be taught in the ways of the sword?" said Orca with a serious face.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed Link.

Link now had a sword in his hand and a sheath on his back. Orca was standing in front of him with his spear held across his chest in a defensive position. The stood there for awhile just staring at each other, swaying a bit. They stopped and their knees bent down a little. Their backs curved and they jumped up quickly and did a back flip. A quite a remarkable feat for such an old guy. "So you want to be trained in the ways of the sword? Very well then, come at me." said Orca in a serious tone. Lets just assume that Orca always talks in a serious tone. Link nodded and went up to Orca. He leaned forward and readied for an attack. Link yelled and swung his sword it went down on the spear and a clang rang through the room. Link looked at Orca and Orca shoved Link with his spear. Link flew back a few feet and onto the floor of the house. He quickly got up and grunted "What was that for?" Link yelled at Orca. Orca had a serious face. "Don't lean forward just hit me." said Orca as he readied his spear.

Link slashed his sword at Orca without leaning in this time. "Hut! Syah! Hut! Hooh!" Link hit him four times without fail. "ENOUGH!" Orca yelled. "That was good now try to lean forward again and hit with all your might." Link got into the position and leaned forward like the first time. He swung his sword and hit the spear hard. "Hut! Hat! Sit! Huh!" Link yelled as he hit the sword fast. Orca was pushed to the wall and hit it. There was loud crash as all the pots fell to the floor. The was a silence then "bang, bang, bang". Came a sound from above. "keep it down will you." Came a voice. "That is my brother don't mind him." said Orca. "Now jump forward and slash downwards." Link readied himself and jumped forward. Link yelled powerfully and brought his sword down onto the spear. Orca got flown backwards and nearly fell over. "ENOUGH!" bellowed Orca. "Now lets try the spin attack. Hold out your sword and swing it in a circle." Link nodded and held out his sword. He waited a few seconds then swung it in a circle. The blast of the hit was powerful it nearly knocked Orca off of his feet again. "ENOUGH! You are now finished with the training and can now wield a sword anywhere you would like. Now go and take you sword and find the girl."

And then Link said "I didn't tell you about saving the girl."

"Your grandma came over and told me to give you training." Orca nodded and gestured for Link to leave. Link nodded and went out the door.

Link ran on to the dirt path leading to the forest. He ran up the hill and past a house. He kept running up the hill and eventually made it to the top and where the trees were. Link got into position and unsheathed his sword. He sliced three trees in half and they fell to the ground. He put his away his sword and ran along the path to the rope bridge. He got to the top and looked out over the ocean. Link had never been up there before so this was a treat for him. He could see all of the ocean and islands in the background. The water was so blue it made eyes look less blue in comparison. He turned his head and looked at the rope bridge spanning the two cliffs. He then ran quickly to the bridge and started over it. He made it to the end of the bridge and saw a cave leading to the forest. He had to wade through the grass that had overgrown the front of the cave. He ran through the cave door.

He came out the mouth of the cave and saw all of the trees that were in the forest. There were definately alot of trees in this forest. There was lots of grass too. Almost like the mouth of the cave. Link looked around and couldn't seem to see any girl. He then unsheathed his sword and ran to a ledge at the other side of a walled chamber of the forest. He climbed up the ledge and came up over and up to the other side. Link jumped down and onto the ground on the other side. "Aahch" came a sound from other side of the walled chamber. Link looked in the direction of the sound and saw a weird monster. It had pink skin and a hunched back. It was carrying a curved sword and had a butterfly pendant around its neck. Which was pretty weird for a monster like that. Suddenly, the monster looked back at Link and shouted "Ayah". It ran towards him and shouted the whole way. Link got into position and was ready for the attack. Link saw that the monster was now to close and swung his sword. "Hiya! Hut! Ho! Sit!" Link shouted as he pummelled the monster with his sword four times. The monster flew back and hit the ground with a thump. It turned dark then exploded into black smoke. Link ran over to where the monster was, he couldn't believe his eyes. That monster just exploded into black smoke. Link hasn't really seen many crazy things in his life time. Outset island is generally pretty safe. No monsters and not even any dangerous or poisons plants. Link then looked away from where the monster was to the ledge. He ran to the ledge and jumped up onto it. Link looked around and saw only trees, grass and more trees. He didn't see any other colours or anything that looked like the girl that was in the claws of the bird. "This is not good. She could have fell into another part of the forest. And if she is there there is no way I am going to get into any other parts of the forest." Link said aloud worriedly. Link kept looking in case she is in this part of the forest. If so, then leaving and assuming she is in another part of the forest would mean she would not survive. "Hmmmm..." came a sound from above. Link looked around and then up. He saw the girl caught on a tree branch. She was hanging there and just waking up. Link was overjoyed that she was not killed in the fall. The girl grunted and said, "Where am I?" and looked around. She saw that she was in the air and hanging from a little branch on a tree. She paused and with a surprised look on her face. She started to struggle and flail her arms and legs around. The branch was cracking slowly but very fast. Link was now alarmed and scared that she would hurt herself again. Link ran to the tree and underneath the girl. Link obviously thought that he could catch the girl. The twig snapped and the girl fell out of the tree. She fell but missed Link by a foot. Link actually leaned in to try and catch her but failed miserably. She hit the ground and was sprawled on the ground. Link was horrified. He ran to the girl and quickly stopped. Link leaned down and looked at the girl. The girl opened her eyes and sat up quickly. She looked at Link with a confused face. "Why didn't you catch me? You aren't very much of a help."

"Sorry but I couldn't catch you in time. And even if I did I would hurt me alot." said Link.

"Well definitely hurt me alot, and where am I?" she said. The girl looked around and saw nothing familiar.

"This is Outset Island. You don't know about this place?" questioned Link.

"No, I know nothing of this place and what is your name anyway?" she asked.

"My name is Link and what is yours?" said Link.

"My name is Tetra." she replied.

"Miss Tetra!" came a booming voice from the mouth of the cave. Link and Tetra looked to the cave and saw a pirate. Link remembered him from the pirate ship. He was the one that said "Shoot the bird!" very loudly.

"Miss Tetra I have come to get you." said the pirate.

"Well Gonzo, you should have been a bit faster. This kid had to save me." said Tetra annoyed. "Even though he didn't do a good job."

"Hey, you said yourself he was slow and I was fast." Link said annoyed.

"Well anyway, Miss Tetra we are waiting for you on the ship." said Gonzo. Gonzo gestured for Tetra to come to him. Link and Tetra jumped down from the ledge and made their way across the first chamber of the forest. They got to Gonzo and made their way out of the cave. They came out of the cave and immediately saw the big pirate ship. "Big brother!" a voice from the rope bridge startled them. All three of them looked to the rope bridge and saw Links sister Aryll. Link smiled and slowly waved back. Gonzo looked around and out to the sea. There was something black in the sky. It was small but it was easy to see. "Uh oh, there is the bird again." He said alarmed. Link and Tetra both looked in the direction of the bird. Link was surprised and apprehensive as he watched the bird fly closer to them. The bird flew closer and closer until it was nearing the rope bridge. Link was now worried and yelled "Aryll, get off the bridge!" But it was to late the bird already swooped down and picked Aryll right off the bridge. The bird flew away and Link could hear "Big brother!" from Aryll in the birds talons. Link had a surprised face then quickly changed it to a determined one. Link ran fast and he neared the edge of the cliff. He bent his knees and jumped off the edge. This was a bad idea, Link thought. Link was falling then suddenly felt a grab on his shirt. He stopped falling and hung in midair. Link started to flail his arms and legs. "Stop kid, there is no use now. She is gone." said Gonzo sympathetically.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda:

The Wind Waker part 2

"Can I go with you." Link said. Link is wearing a green tunic and brown shoes. He's also wearing a green hat that he has come accustomed to. Sword on his back, and some messy yellow hair that is pushed off to the side. Standing in a casual position, he waits for an answer.

"What! You want to come with us on our ship!" tetra yelled in disbelief. She made a confused look and said "do you have any idea what you are asking? We are pirates… ya know… pirates! Terror of the seas." Tetra just kept looking at link in disbelief.

"I dont care. "link said. Tetra looked at link and frowned.

"You know what we get from bringing a kid along with us…? A headache, that's what!" link frowned at tetra, they had a staring contest for a few seconds, then stopped and went back to normal. They waited for a bit then tetra said

"Look kid… I know how you must feel… losing your sister and all that, but what does that have to do with us…? Nothing, that's what" Tetra said in a slightly compassionate way.

"And how do you figure that?" everybody looked to their right, and saw a strange bird person. He had a beak and wings as arms. He was also wearing a mail bag around his waist. The bird man also had white hair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Who do you think you are, you have no right to but in on other peoples conversations" said Gonzo in a forward tone.

"My name is Quill, and all I'm trying to say is that if you big, bad, pirates had never come to this quiet island, Links sister never would have been taken by that bird." He said in a matter-of-fact way.

"And what do you mean by that?" Tetra said

"Listen up and I'll tell you" Quill said as he stuck out his hand to silence them.

"Because my work is based around delivering letters, I have to travel to all the different islands. As a result, I hear many things." said quill "haven't you heard word that young girls with long ears have been kidnapped from all regions of the great sea, correct me if I am wrong, but the girl that bird took had long ears, much like you, miss fearsome pirate!"

They all thought about it curiously for a few seconds "So, what is your point?" said Tetra

"My point is that the bird mistook her for you, and that's why it took her." said Quill. Tetra just looked at Quill and rolled her blue eyes at him.

"It was young link here that saved you from the monsters in the forest, wasn't it? Is this true?" Tetra, Gonzo and Link all look around with curious faces.

"Oh! And the bird that took that young girl has made its nest in the Forsaken Fortress. You should feel guilty." Quill told them matter-of-factly.

"The forsaken fortress?!" they all yelled

"Isn't that the place where…"

"So… what are you going to do, under the circumstances, it would be unreasonable to not help him a little." Everyone thought on that word from Quill for a while then Tetra said "Hmph… I don't need you to tell me that, and even if I were to consider it, all i've heard are evil rumors about this forsaken fortress." Tetra then looked at link and said "and kid, you aren't actually thinking of going in there with just that puny little sword, its not brave, its stupid."

"Well what do you want from me?" Link said not understanding what he should do.

"Even a small island like this has to have something you can use as a shield. Anything that can protect you?" said Tetra

"Come to think of it I do have something I can use" said Link.

"Good, and if you come back with it then we can leave for the fortress, oh , and once we leave, you wont be coming back for a while. So you should say goodbye to your family and stuff like that."

"Ok i'll come back with a shield" said link as he ran to where the shield was. He ran up the path to the house, he ran past Orca's house where he first learned how to use a sword. Link passed the girl that always carries the pot on her head. He made it to the house and opened the door, Link saw his grandma and said

"Hi, grandma!" and he climbed up the ladder to the family crest. He got to the top and looked at the crest in shock, the shield on the crest was stolen.

"Oh no! where am I going to get a shield now" link shouted out loud. He quickly ran down the ladder again and said

"Grandma! The shield is stolen from the family-." Just as Link said that, grandma pulled out the shield from her back and held it in front of her.

"Link is this what you're looking for?" she was looking at link with a very sad face as she said this.

"Take it with you" grandma said and handed it to link. Link took the shield and span around while holding it in the air. Link got the legendary shield! It is a legendary shield said to be used by the legendary hero himself. he can use it in a stationary position or move side to side while using it. All of a sudden Link came out of his trance and turned his head to see his Grandma still standing there. He turned around to face his Grandma. Now they were both frowning in a sad way.

"So its true… Aryll really has been kidnapped?" Link nodded while closing his eyes.

"What kind of monster could take such a sweet young child" Link just looked away and walked out not knowing what to say.

As link was running to the pirate ship, he felt horrible about letting Aryll get captured by the bird. And he was having second thoughts about going with those pirates. What if he failed? His grandma would be very disappointed in him. He made it back to the ship and Tetra just looked at the shield link had.

"What a decrepit little shield. Are you sure you will be able to use it and not get slivers and cry?" said tetra. She then gestured for him to go aboard the ship. He climbed aboard with his head hung low.

"Link!" Link heard his name and turned around. It was all the people of the island waving goodbye to him. Link started to smile and wave his hand too. Then he looked over to where his Grandmas house is and saw his Grandma. Waving to him with a frown on her face. Link started to do the same and stopped waving. He kept looking until the island went out of sight to the boat.

"How long is this going to go on?" Link turned around and saw Tetra sitting there on the rail of the ship.

"Don't go all sappy on me… It'll be a while before we get to where you need to go so you should go see niko in the below decks. He will give you the overview of the rules." Said Tetra as she gestured to the door to the lower decks. Link started toward the door and said a polite hello to everyone on the ship. He made it to the door and opened it up. There was a staircase so he went down it, and there was a large guy standing in front of a door.

"Hey, this is miss tetras room, there is no entry unless given permission" said the large guy.

"I don't want to go in there, but do you know where niko is?" said link.

"Ya, he's just down those stairs." Said the large man. Link thanked him and ran down the stairs to see Niko standing there.

"Ahoy there swabbie! As of today you listen to me, because am your commanding officer, Now study what I do perfectly." Said Niko, he then ran over to a big plate protruding from the ground.

"This is the switch, first, you got to press it." Niko then jumped on the switch and it was pushed down so it was floor level.

"Next, you have to get across the ship to the other side where I will be waiting for you. Heres an example." Niko backed up and took a running start at a rope hanging from the ceiling. The room was made up of many crates stacked up to make high platforms. These were probably used as breaks in between rope jumps. Niko landed on one of the platforms and turned around to face link.

"Now you got to be quick, because you have a timer." He then swing over all of the ropes and landed on the other side.

"I'll be waiting for you here, and just to tell you, it took me years to master the art of this." Niko then stood in front the door at the back wall. Link walked over to the switch and jumped on it, it immedietly fell into the floor and a ticking noise started. link backed up to the wall.

"Here we go!" link shouted and ran at the rope. He jumped off the ledge and shouted "Hutp!" as he grabbed the rope in a death grip. It swung forward then backward and when it swung forward again, he jumped of the rope and landed on the platform with a thump!

"That wasn't to hard." Link backed up on the platform and took another running jump.

"Heyaaaat!" link yelled and grabbed onto the rope again. He had to stop and turn to the right on the rope. He started to swing again and after a few swings he was swinging at full speed. He jumped off the rope and landed with another thump! The next one was diagonal so he backed up and ran from the bottom left corner of the platform. The ticking was also starting to speed up and he was anxious to jump on the rope.

"Aaah!" Link jumped and he noticed the rope was a bit too far away, but managed to just hang on. He climbed back up the rope. Meanwhile, Niko was shocked that he made it this far on his first try. Link started to swing the rope back and forth. On the fourth swing forward, he jumped off the rope to another platform. The last platform was just across this next rope, but the rope was swinging from side to side. Link was going to have to time it just right. He stepped back and watched the rope, it was at its highest point to the right. It swung again and then it sat at the left side. Link waited for it to swing one more time to the right and jumped.

"Heeeeaaah!" he grabbed onto the rope and swung to the other side. He jumped off the rope and landed with a thud On the finishing platform. The ticking got to full speed. link had to dash to the door and jump inside just as the timer stopped. Iron bars slammed down in front of the door with a shing! Link looked to his right and saw niko with his mouth wide open.

"How did you do it that fast, and on your first try too!" said Niko. Link shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, since you did do it on your first try, I will let you have what`s in that chest there." niko said as he gestured to the chest in the middle of the room they were standing in. Link got up from the floor and walked over to the chest. Link looked it over, it was a black and red chest with spikes protruding from it. He grabbed the lid and slowly pushed it open. It was a large chest so Link had to reach in pretty far to get what was in it. Link grabbed the item and span around holding it up into the air. It was becoming somewhat of a habit for him to do this now. It was a spoils bag, Link can hold various items in it. Link lowers it down and puts it on his belt.

"Link! Were at our destination!" said Gonzo from the top decks of the ship.

"Ok i'll be right up" Link said as he started to walk out the door. Link stepped out of the room and onto the platform. He jumped off the platform and started running to the other side of the room. When he got to a wall that was a large platform used as the starting point of the test. He turned to his right and saw a ladder, it led up to the platform. Link walked over to the ladder and started to climb up it. He got to the top and walked up the stairs leading to tetras room. He passed the large man and said hello. He then walked out the door to the deck of the ship. It was dark outside, but it was an unnatural darkness.

"Link!" a voice came from above him. Link looked and it was Tetra.

"Come up here" she was on the eagles nest so Link had to climb up. Link walked over to the ladder leading up and started to he made it to the top, he saw Tetra sitting on the ledge.

"Well, have a look." Tetra said while gesturing to a big stone fortress. It had a large stone column rising to the sky. There was a shipwreck sitting at the top to, probably something like a main office. The walls were super high surrounding the place, and there were spotlights everywhere. How was Link going to get in there.

"How am I supposed to get in there!" asked Link, with a surprised face. Tetra looked at him with a grin, and link was scared.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey! Hey! Is this a good idea?!" said Link while squirming in a barrel that was fitted on a catapult.

"Ya. Its perfectly safe" said Gonzo while cranking it up. He finished and walked to a sword that was lying against a wall. Gonzo picked it up and slowly walked toward the catapult, intimidating Link in the process.

"One!" Gonzo stood next to the rope, with link still squirming in the barrel.

"Two!" Gonzo lifted his sword up, ready to chop the rope. Link stopped squirming and stared in disbelief.

"Three!" Link now just sat there, accepting his fate. and gonzo swung the sword down, and off link went, into the fortress.


End file.
